


Hug

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does a hug have to do with images?” Jun refused to give up. The sparkle in his eyes was undying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

Jun’s eyes were filled with affection and amazement, “May I-”

“No, you may not,” Sho answered immediately.

“Just a hug..,” Jun whined.

“No. We’re in public area, Jun. We have images to maintain.”

“What does a hug have to do with images?” Jun refused to give up. The sparkle in his eyes was undying.

“A lot,” Sho grunted. He started to regret his decision to take Jun on a date in a holiday season like this.

“Just a short hug,” Jun insisted, “A few seconds of squishy hug and that’s it, I promise.”

“It would still make a headline,” Sho firmly said.

“We are well disguised,” Jun argued.

“You are the Matsumoto Jun, for God’s sake! You could cover your entire being with disguise and people would still recognize you!” Sho was exasperated.

“But,” Jun sported the puppy eyes that he had learned from the mighty Ninomiya Kazunari, “I thought you love me..”

“I do, but-”

Jun shuffled on his feet cutely and Sho knew he was already defeated.

“Argh, alright! A few seconds and that’s it!” Sho gave up.

“Yeay!” Jun jumped excitedly and landed a peck on Sho’s cheek, “Thank you, Sho kun.”  
Without waiting any longer, Jun dashed and hugged a cute fluffy mascot who was wearing Santa outfits. He looked so happy, what’s with his ridiculously wide grin and skipped steps.

Sho massaged his temple. Sometimes, he doesn’t really know if Jun’s age was really 31 or 13.


End file.
